Flirting 101
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: A/N- I think we all remember when Jemma tried flirting with Agent Sitwell and how terrible it was? Well this is Skye teaching her the correct way to flirt.


**Flirting 101**

**A/N- I think we all remember when Jemma tried flirting with Agent Sitwell and how terrible it was? Well this is Skye teaching her the correct way to flirt.**

"Is this really necessary?" Jemma asked as she stood awkwardly in front of Skye.

It had been a couple of days since the team was reunited again and things were getting back to normal. "Yes. I have never seen anyone flirt as bad as you."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was terrible. You basically said he had a lovely head and you like larger men."

Jemma pulled a face and looked away. Her flirting wasn't that bad but she never had time to learn the basics. She wasn't, what you called flirtatious.

"Ugh, ok. How are we going to do this?"

"Flirt with me," Skye simply spoke as she made eye contact with Jemma and grinned.

They were in the lab, Jemma had been content working on her project until Skye interrupted her with this nonsense. Did she really need to learn how to flirt? Was this really necessary with being a Shield Agent? But she had learnt that if you played along with whatever Skye wanted, she left a lot quicker than if you put up a fight.

"Excuse me?"

"Flirt with me. I need to see how you are when you're not panicked."

Jemma slipped her gloves off and removed her glasses, sighing and thinking, _'but I am panicked.'_

Skye smiled at her achievement and her grin widened. "Ok, now woo me."

Jemma's panic was evident on her face as she cleared her throat. "Erm, you look very nice today..."

"Why thank you," Skye answered smirking.

"Erm, did you know that when you find someone to be attractive that your heart has no relevance. It's actually your brain. Two parts of your brain to be exact. The caudate nucleus is highly active as well as the area associated with dopamine and norepinephrine which are brain chemical associated with pleasurable activities and excitement. It's quite fascinating really."

Skye stood shocked. Eyes wide and smirk gone. "Wow, Jemma...that was shocking."

Jemma smiled to herself, giving a mental pat on the back. _'See, I'm not so bad.'_

Skye interrupted her thoughts. "That may work on nerds like yourself..." Jemma opened her mouth to say something but Skye continued. "But if they are anything like Sitwell or Ward they would look at you like you grew another head."

"I'm not a nerd," Jemma commented, annoyed at Skye.

Skye took a step closer to Jemma, smiling charmingly. "I know, I'm sorry I said that." She took another step closer. "The way you move around your lab, I can't take my eyes off of you."

They were so close that Jemma had to look up to meet Skye's eyes. "R-Really?"

"Hmm." Skye brought a hand up and tucked a stay piece of hair behind Jemma's ear. "The way your brain works, takes my breath away. Sometimes it takes all my will power to not just lean across and kiss you."

Jemma could feel her face redden and her lungs struggle to take in air. Skye was so close now she was worried that she could hear her heart beat. She knew it was impossible but she was still worried.

"And the way your body moves, I can't take my eyes off you," Skye continued as she brought her lips inches away from Jemma. Jemma was to scared to move, if she moved then Skye might move away. She didn't want that.

"And don't get my started on your accent. Every time you speak my eyes are drawn to your lips, imagining what they would feel like."

She could feel Skye's breath on her lips, she was that close. Jemma dared her eyes down for a split second and looked at the way Skye licked her lips, so subtle but oh so sensual.

"Then why don't you feel?" Jemma asked, before her eyes widened in shock at what she just said.

Skye smirked. "Would you like that?" she asked as she slowly manoeuvred herself so she had Jemma pinned to the table.

Jemma tried to breathe normally but her breath hitched as she nodded her head, looking into Skye's eyes. They slowly moved forward as they breathed each other in.

"What are you doing?" Fitz interrupted as he walked in, a confused look on his face.

Skye jumped away in shock and looked to Fitz with panic, until she saw he wasn't taking much notice. She cleared her throat. "Just teaching Jemma how to flirt."

"Ha, good luck with that," He answered not even looking up from his work. "We don't flirt."

Jemma still hadn't moved from her spot against the table. Skye was about to kiss her. She was about to let her!

Skye hadn't looked at Jemma. She couldn't. She was about to kiss Jemma, she wanted to kiss Jemma. _'When did that happen?' _she asked herself as she bid her farewells and rushed out the room.

She kept her distance after that, for a few hours at least. Her mind had been running wild. She wanted to kiss Jemma, she wanted to get as close to Jemma as she could possibly get. She had known that for a long time but had denied herself it.

Thats when, in the middle of the night, she found herself outside Jemma's bunk, trying to find the courage to knock. It took a good 10 minutes before she got the guts and waited patiently.

"Skye?" Jemma spoke as she stood in her pj's and messy hair. "Is everything alrig..."

Before she could finish her sentence she felt warm lips on hers. Skye was kissing her. Like proper kiss her. Stealing her breath.

It took her a couple of seconds to realise that fact and she started kissing her back. She hadn't kissed that many people and the fear if she was doing it right flashed in her mind, until she heard Skye moan, then she focused on trying to get Skye to do it again.

They slowly pulled away when their lungs begged for air. Heaving breathing filled the silence of the night. "Wow," Skye whispered. "Yes. Quite." Jemma agreed as she finally opened her eyes.

"My brain is telling me that I want to kiss you again, but my heart is telling me that I love you." Skye spoke as she rested her eyes on Jemma's. "Does my heart have relevance?"

Jemma smiled sheepishly and looked away in embarrassment. "Science is very rarely wrong and I'm sure that there is a scientific explanation but my heart is telling me that I love you too."

Skye smiled wide and learned forward as she followed her brain and kissed Jemma again.

"That was lovely and all but it's 2am and these walls are very thin. Please continue your discussion at a normal hour," Fitz interrupted as he popped his head out from his bunk.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, Fitz."

Once he was back in his room, Skye looked back to Jemma. "Night."

"Goodnight, Skye."


End file.
